


破碎的神

by Percent2Sibyllam



Category: Robot Carnival (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percent2Sibyllam/pseuds/Percent2Sibyllam
Summary: 梅津泰臣《公主》的同人。很短小，自己的无聊脑洞罢了。





	破碎的神

屋里光线昏暗，我打算拉开帘子透透气。今天来是为了将“她”启动，测试运行效果如何。  
但我发现了别的什么东西，有什么……在屋里移动着，切割着稀疏的光线。  
是她。我从没见过一双流转如此奇异光彩的宝石，在我费劲心思将它们镶嵌其中的时候，我没有预料到此刻的战栗。待我反应过来之前，像存在于无数次设想中，像我编写的程式里那样，她以优雅而俏皮的走姿接近了我，尽管关节活动的动作带着如同初学的婴儿一般的僵硬，她还是如此地令人惊叹。我呆滞地伸出手摩挲那张我亲手制作的脸庞。像梦，许久不曾做的幻梦。  
在没有体温的少女开口的那一刻之前，一切都很完美地符合我的设想。我是这里的造物主，一切都属于我。至少在这间屋子里。  
我转过身去检查发声的实验器具的时候，身后传来一把无起伏的嗓音：“我好孤独。”  
我吓得几乎要立即夺门而出。我曾经植入过这样的语句？我怎么不记得？  
转眼间她已走到惊呆的我面前。  
她嘴角牵起弧度标准的微笑，伸出她冰冷又柔软的手牵引着我到了镜前，映出相映成趣的，丑陋和娇美。这太可笑了，一个可悲又粗鄙的男人手心里诞生的维纳斯。可我造她出来，并非为着亵玩的目的。无意间成为皮格马利翁，这违背了我的本意。  
我挣脱了这具拼接而成的柔软身体，转身飞快奔逃。

人与机器无异的世代。  
妻子是一名很有能力的职业女性，她主要负责帮助公司计算投资风险做出决策。自由恋爱时我十分倾慕她身上那种强者的特质。也可能因为我对女性之爱那种既畏惧又渴盼的病态支配了我的身心。早逝的母亲给予幼年的我稀薄淡漠的爱，关于她的记忆像归根的落叶被时间分解得干干净净。有一个用心对待我的妻子，至此我应该感到满足，因为机器不会像人一样有着复杂原因所致的伤口，因为缺少了所谓“心”（先民臆想的所谓感受情感的器官）如此他们感受不到疼痛，只会从经验主义中学习。  
在结婚之初我们便默认了家庭分工，这样的情形在女儿出生之后也没有什么改变。她和我都并不觉得这样有什么不妥。不过——  
“软蛋男。”  
人们这样称呼我。  
尽管我并非不工作，不过是贪图方便将工作室搬到家里。仅此而已。但显然流言蜚语不会停止。固然妻子和扎着双马尾的女儿不会这么看我，但在漫延着焦虑症的橱窗里面，我看见自己丑陋的马脸上挂着一丝忧虑。  
我出了门。走在路上，正盯着一垃圾箱的废铜烂铁盘算能否拣些回去，一个相熟的邻居拦住我向我借火，于是我们一边吸烟一边瞧着眼前的车水马龙闲聊。转角面包店有个伙计偷吃太多果酱被辞退了。前天一群小孩把机械人脑袋当皮球踢，结果那人把他们的父母揪上了法庭，最后不了了之。住阁楼上的小姐机器人男友因为做爱动作太过激烈短路身亡，她的尖叫惹来警察。  
一些无聊的事情，每一天。许多事情由酷似人类的无机质物体代劳，靠政府接济的人们悠闲得似乎过了分。  
好不容易等待香烟燃尽，这位终于放我一个人走掉。不过我眼角瞥见了街角还没来得及清理的垃圾堆里闪光的什么东西，我快步向随时可能会消失在焚化炉里的珍宝走去。我的视力没有出错，虽然被污脏，还是可以看得出那是一整块没有残缺形状优美的脸部碎片。如果它拥有一双美丽眼瞳，和一具柔美身体，那该是多么……  
我将它捡起来，用手帕擦干净揣到怀里。细想来，或许那是一切的开始。

一个机械师，造一个机器人，应该造一个机器，而不是人。我很清楚，人类的爱予取予求，机器的爱无怨无悔。人总会渴求被爱，多麻烦的一种情感。她的一手一脚都是我所造。我想象过无数次她睁开眼睛的样子，我清楚在塑造她时我已爱上了“她”这具躯壳，只不过我爱的躯壳里是不可能有心的……容器怎会凭空生长出不存在的器官呢？我不希望一切失去掌控，爱上另一个真正的人，甚至听她温柔絮语，任她抱住我。我不喜欢这种感觉。可我算是成功了，一开始我不也只是想要有听我说话的安全树洞罢了，不是吗？  
讨厌的约拿。  
回家之后咒骂着的我烦躁踱步。女儿没见过这个模样的我，她在房间里喊了许多声爸爸，我冲她发火，妻子为这和我吵了一架。

之后我出走了。显然我不至于因为日渐淡漠的家庭生活陷入失意中，我得找点事情填充自己。无意间来到常来的生态公园旁，长椅上张开双腿而坐的大多是拄着拐的老者，我忍不住想象了一下自己老去时眉毛耷拉失去活力的样子。踏着簌簌作响的落叶走进公园，深秋的湖面泛着华丽落尽的落寞光晕。一叶小舟落寞地漂游，没有人在上头。我盯着它看了一会，在白鹭扇动翅膀穿过湖面的时候，转身离开。

和妻子的冷战已达到令人难以忍受的地步。老实说，我有点害怕。回到这里，令人惊讶的是在上一次离开时电量理应快要耗尽，而现在她正扬起嘴角，抖抖索索地朝我走来。我下意识地向后退，靠在了冰冷的镜面上。  
——————————  
是我所熟悉的精致如洋娃娃一样的脸庞，瓷白的肌肤，头上的缎带是旧货摊淘来的，身上的衣服是悄悄托人订做的，眼珠是打磨最光滑的宝石……在家的某些时刻我甚至非常罪恶地觉得，她比起向我撒娇的那个双马尾女孩子更像是我的女儿。可现在我却有些不认识她，因为她正一边向我走来，一边伸出娇小的双臂，絮絮地说着，“同人恋爱是怎样一种感觉呀？我好想知道，我想和你在一起，亮司。”  
她被我推倒在镜子前，平静无波的镜面因她坚硬的身体起了裂痕。她坐倒在那里，眼里似有两弯深深湖水倒映着惊慌失措的我。她的脸上依旧是温柔的微笑，然而我感到一丝悲哀蔓延出来，难道机械也有痛觉吗……？  
亮司是我的名字。  
怎么会？怎么会？我喘着粗气，回到工作台前检查数据。一切正常。我狂乱地敲打着，挥舞着，直到手里摸索到光滑的一端。是敲打用的大锤子。我把它握在手里，慢慢地向镜边的少女走去。  
（那天我偷溜出去，看见她和你在一起。她是你的妻子吗？）  
那一瞬我进入了少女的梦境。  
被枪击的我，鲜血滚滚而流，沉入河底的我和她，如此绝望又哀艳的脸庞。随后眼前只剩随水漂流的零件。天气闷热，河边的所有纳凉的人见证的一幕。我的男人，她最后的喃喃。眼里流下黑色的液体，她污脏的脸庞直到滋滋作响着解体的最后一刻还在微笑。

我又一次地落荒而逃。  
将实验室封存起来，在慢慢凋零的过程中，我彻底过上正常人的生活。  
直到发生战争人们躲进地下室度日，我才想起自己的秘密实验室，但是冒着危险赶到的时候，那里已经变成一片废墟。  
我疯狂地翻找，只找到两粒流转着美丽光华的蓝宝石。

**Author's Note:**

> 可以把它当作原作框架下的故事，也可以看作另一个结局。请注意，至少在全片内，男主人公都没有做任何对不起家人的事情。最后到底是被少女带走，还是被幻觉带走，又或许他自然死亡只是灵魂去了别处，见仁见智吧。他懦弱、胆小、约拿情结，因此杀死了亲手创造的少女，可是他才是那个普通人，而少女是天真烂漫到近乎神的角色，他害怕自己造物超出控制因而居然鼓起勇气抡起大锤。在死亡之后，少女仍然作为永恒的符号留在男主心里，这里就可以看作是破碎的偶像了。  
> 但是她好美，一颦一笑动人心魄。


End file.
